parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style
Cast *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Aang *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Katara *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Sokka *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Toph Biefong *Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Prince Zuko *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Appa *Timon (The Lion King) as Momo *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Uncle Iroh *Adult Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Princess Azula *Scar (The Lion King) as Lire Lord Ozai *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Admiral Zhao *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Adult Avatar Roku *Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2) as Mai *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ty Lee *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Suki *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Bato *Zuba (Madagscar 2) as Chief Arnook *Gia (Madagascar 3) as Princess Yue *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Master Pakku *Thomas O Malley (The Aristocats) as Hakoda *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Kya *Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Gran Gran *King Louie (The Jungle Book) as King Bumi *Adult Tod (The Fox and The Hound) as Haru *Dodger (Oliver Company) as Tyro *Mirage (Aladdin (TV Series) as June *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Jet *Terk (Tarzan) as Smellerbee *Bambi (Bambi) as The Duke *Horton (Horton Hears a Who) as Pipsqueak *Melman (Madagascar) as Longshot *Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as The Mechanist *Fievel (An American Tail) as Teo *Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Avatar Kyoshi *Lost-o-Huggin Bear (Toy Story) as Xin Fu *Vincent (Over the Hedge) as Big Bad Hippo *Iron Will as The Boulder *Sarabi (The Lion King) as Ursa *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) as Lonf Feng *Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Master Piabdao *Tai Lung as (Kung Fu Panda) Combustion Man *Rufus (The Rescuers) as Monk Gyatso *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Fire Lord Sozin *Makunga (Madagascar 2) as Fire Lord Azulon *Toulouse (The Aristocats) as Young Zuko *Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Zuko as an 13 Year Old Boy *Young Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Young Azula *Marie as (The Aristocats) Young Katara *Young Shere Khan (The Jungle Cubs) as Young Sokka *Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Young Avatar Roku *Alex (Madagascar) as Young Sozin *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who) as Hama The Bloodbender *Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as Yon Rha *Young Louie (The Jungle Cubs) as Young Bumi *Owl (Pooh) as Jeong Jeong *Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Young Mai *Lady Blue (Animals of the Farthing Wood) as Yon Rha's Mother *Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Mai's Mother *Rita (Oliver and Company) as Haru's Mother Scenes *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 1 Sawyer and Tigger Find Oliver *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 2 Prince Kovu vs Admiral Shere Khan *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 3 Shere Khan Murders The Moon Spirit *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 4 Flashback: Scar Burns His Son *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 5 The Ape King Of Omashu *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 6 Tigger Meets Tigress *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 7 Robin Hood Of The Water Tribe *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 8 The Great Divide *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 9 The Spirit World *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 10 Avatar Rafiki *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 11 The Bleu Spirit *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 12 The Painted *Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclear Zeon Animal Style Part 13 Avatar Day Category:Nuclearzeon's Spoof